


All Lovers Young, All Lovers Must

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more romantic than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lovers Young, All Lovers Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/gifts).



He's more romantic than she is. He brings Esme flowers. She shows him the strange bone patterns she sees in the rocks. He talks about how her eyes are like the sky. She says he grunts like a bear when they walk through the woods.

He's thought about taking a pretty wife, settling down and forgetting all the wizarding nonsense before it starts. He also thinks Esme's twice as bright as any two girls he knows put together, and frankly, putting two girls together couldn't be nearly so much fun as traipsing around looking at funny rocks with just one. 


End file.
